Her First Kiss
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: *Traduction de HuddyKoala* Samantha Cuddy-House a quelque chose à dire à son père.


Bonjour bonjour,

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai traduit il vient de HuddyKoala.; C'est pas bien grand mais l'idée mais fait beaucoup rire, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas !

(Je ne vous oublie pas avec "Si je Reste" J'ai repris l'écriture, il devrait rester un ou deux chapitres)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

C'était le moment du repas dans la villa House et tout était normal.

"Maman, tes spaghettis sont délicieux" complimenta Samantha en souriant à sa mère. Samantha Cuddy-House ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à sa maman, à l'exception des yeux. Elle avait les yeux de son père. Le même regard électrique et profond, la même couleur bleu ciel.

"Merci, chérie. Mais maintenant … n'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire ton père ?" Demanda Lisa. Sam, elle, reporta l'attention à son assiette l'air de rien.

"Oui, chérie, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire à ton père" Répondit Greg en imitant la voix de Lisa, Sam rougît gênée.

"Uh… papa… j'ai un peu … EmbrasséUnGarçonAL'écoleHier"

La fourchette de House tomba sur le sol.

"TU AS FAIT QUOI ?"

"J'ai… embrassée… un … garçon…à … l'école...hier. Ecoute ce que je dis un peu papa." House ignora la remarque de sa fille et se tourna vers Cuddy, en levant la voix.

"Tu le savais ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit !"Cuddy se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Elle voulait te le dire elle-même" Expliqua-t-elle alors.

"Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Elle ne peux pas aller à l'école et embrasser des garçon, genre c'est normal !"

Cuddy soupira coincée entre Sam gênée qui ne savait plus ou se mettre et Greg qui était en colère.

"Mais bon dieu House ! Elle n'est plus un bébé ! Elle à 13 ans !"

"Et 13 ans te parait un âge normal pour un premier baiser peut-être ?!"

"Ton premier baiser était à 11 ans espèce d'hypocrite " Se moqua Cuddy.

"Oui mais je…"

"Peut-on arrêté cette conversation stupide et ce reconcentrer sur moi ?" coupa Sam. House releva le regard vers sa fille, soupira et essaya de rester calme.

"Donc, … Qui est ce garçon ?" demanda House, surprise par la question, regardait son père, complètement confuse.

"Quoi ?"

"Qui t'as embrassé ?"

Un peu embarrassée par la question Sam baissa les yeux vers ses mains, moites.

"Euh … Mike Chase" répondit timidement la jeune adolescente.

Sous le choc, la mâchoire de House s'ouvrit, retrouvant quasiment la fourchette sur le sol.

"Michael Chase ? Le fils de Robert et Allison Chase ?"

"Parce qu'on connait un autre Mike Chase peut-être ?"

"Oh non ! Hors de question, tu ne vas pas sortir avec ce garçon jeune fille ! "

"Mamaaaan !" gémit Sam en faisant la moue , pour appeler l'aide de sa mère.

"Oh non ! N'utilise pas cette moue avec moi ! C'est entre toi et ton père!" Cuddy ne voulait pas se mêler de ça.

"Ha ! Dans ta face Sammy !" Se moqua House

Elle ignora et tenta une nouvelle fois une petite moue pour sa mère.

"En plus hier tu disait 'Oh c'est magnifique Sam ! Mike est un gentil garçon !' "

"Quoi ? Tu as dit ça ? Tu sais que je l'aime pas !" House s'énerva encore un peu plus.

"Mais si tu l'aimes bien, idiot! Tu es juste jaloux" expliqua Cuddy

"Je l'aime pas, et je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec ma fille" Se borna House.

"Sam l'aime bien, et on le connait depuis sa naissance, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange"

"Et est-ce que tu l'aime bien au moins ce garçon Sammy ?"

"Il est mignon … intelligent et gentil"

"Donc il est gay" Conclu House

"Il est pas gay papa !"

"Il est dans ton cours de danse classique!" argumenta House.

"C'est tante Allison qui le force ! "

"C'est ce qu'il veut tu crois !"

"Le petit copain de Sam n'est pas gay House, alors arrêtez d'agir comme deux enfant de 7 ans et finissez vos assiettes"

"D'accord… mais il n'est pas mon petit ami" précisa Sam

"Oh, donc en fait le garçon que tu as embrassé à l'école n'est pas ton petit copain!? Quel soulagement !" Ironisa-t-il . House venait de piquer la fourchette de sa compagne et manger les spaghetti qui étaient enroulé dessus.

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, papa. Et nous avons rendez-vous ce soir"

"Rendez-vous ?!"

"Yep !"

"Et qui a dit ça ?"

"Moi … Et maman, bien sûr"

"Tu vas la laisser sortir avec ce garçon ? " Demanda House incrédule.

"C'est un gentil garçon. Et ils vont juste aller au cinéma. C'est pas comme si elle allait finir enceinte ou je ne sais pas quoi." Se moqua Cuddy.

"Tu as entendu ta mère, jeune fille ! Ne pense même pas à coucher avec ce garçon !"

"Papa ! J'ai que 13 ans !"

"Et quoi ? Il y a quelques années j'ai eu une patiente enceinte à 12 ans"

"Sam est trop intelligente pour finir enceinte. Maintenant peut-on arrêter de parler de sexe à table s'il vous plait ?"

"Oh ! Maman! Tu as dit le mot en "S" ! C'est TELLEMENT dégoutant" se moqua Sam.

"C'est pas drôle, Sam. Bon… vous allez voir quoi ?"

"Monster Académie"

"Sérieusement ?" Ce moqua House , Sam l'ignora et haussa les épaules.

"Je trouve ça mignon"

"Et tu ne préfère pas voir ça avec ton petit papa ?" Demanda Greg avec des yeux de chiens battus.

"Non merci."

"Aller …" Insista House

"Papa, C'est oncle Robbie qui vient me chercher, on va voir le film et ensuite je dors là-bas. Vous aller avoir une soirée 'sans Sam' contentez-vous d'en profiter"

Greg s'arrêta pour reconsidérer la question. Il regarda le visage innocent de Lisa, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers son décolleté.

"Ok bien, tu peux y aller." Céda-t-il les yeux toujours sur sa compagne.


End file.
